Unexpected
by blondie600
Summary: Hogwarts in 2014 is a lot different to the times of Harry Potter, but the underlying house tension is still there. But maybe, just maybe, love can over power the hate. Youtubers in Hogwarts AU, Phan, KicktheSticks, OMFGitsJackandDean, TimH, Charlieissocoollike and a load of other Youtubers and OC's
1. Chapter 1

I groan loudly as the alarm buzzes, flailing my hand around trying to find it to shut it up. I succeed and roll onto my back with a sigh, looking up at the canopy above me.

"Get up you lazy shit." Jack says as he walks out the bathroom, chucking a random bottle of shampoo at me

"Are you suggesting I need to wash my hair Jack Howard?!" I yawn as I sit up, rolling the bottle between my hands

"No, I'm just trying to get you up is all." He chuckles and I wonder towards the bathroom

"Well I'm up now so be quiet." I sigh as I shut the door behind me. It's our final term at Hogwarts for 6th year and it's a pretty pointless term to be honest. For some reason the exams were moved so we did them in April and now have a term of fun and games basically, we still have to go to lessons but it won't be very serious I hope.

I get dressed slowly as Jack potters around the room, adjusting his hair and moving stuff about. I'm fussing over my hair when I hear him sigh loudly

"For fucks sake Dan hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" I reply, taking one last look in the mirror and then following him out of our dorm.

We head down the stairs with a load of Gryffindor 2nd year girls who still seem slightly terrified of us which is amusing and I hold the door open for them as we head into the Great Hall, making several of them blush

"Don't flirt with the kids Dan," Jack laughs

"Me? Never!" I joke, sliding down at the table and grabbing the closest thing to me.

Hogwarts has changed since the times of Harry Potter, the house rivalry isn't as strong although Gryffindor and Slytherin still don't quite see eye to eye and we even have students that Jack likes to call Fractionless. They basically don't fit into one house, they either fit into two, three or all four equally so can move between the houses freely and have a uniform for each and such, it's pretty cool to be honest.

"Goooooooood morning!" PJ smiles as he sits down opposite us and steals the plate of bacon out from under my nose

"Hello Peej," Jack smiles as I glare at him jokingly. PJ's the loveliest and craziest Ravenclaw ever and he's in most of our classes so we get on really well. He and Jack begin chatting about who knows what and I sigh as I push my breakfast around my plate, my appetite gone suddenly

"Dan wake up," Jack says, snapping his fingers under my nose and shaking me out of my day dream

"Huh what." I stammer, blinking as I focus back on the two of them.

"We're going!" he laughs, pulling me up with him "Also PJ was just saying how he and his Dad went searching for werewolves to do some research for his Dad's book." Jack replies excitedly

"That's so cool Peej, did you find any?!" I ask as I follow them out the Great Hall

"Yeah we did they're…" He begins but is cut off by a shout and as we turn the corner we see someone pinning a smaller guy up against the wall

"That better not be who I think it is." A voice says behind us and I turn to see Charlie a, our friend and member of Hufflepuff staring at the people a little down the corridor and stood next to him is Tim. Tim's a 'fractionless' and I think I class him as a friend I'm not sure, he's in Slytherin and Ravenclaw and he's either really nice or kinda mean it's confusing.

"Oh hell," Jack mutters as Charlie pushes through us and storms down the corridor. Tim joins us, smiling at us all which must mean he's in a nice mood today plus he's in his Ravenclaw uniform.

"PUT HIM DOWN LESTER!" He yells approaching the two of them. I can now see its Phil Lester, resident bully and king of the Slytherin's pinning Dean Dobbs who's Charlie's best friend up against the wall

"Oh well look who it is, the nerd crew." Phil sneers, dropping Dean to the ground and turning to face us

"Wow, WHAT an insult." PJ sighs, rolling his eyes

"Watch your mouth fag, or you won't have one to speak out of." Phil hisses, stepping towards us menacingly

"You're really not scary you know," Jack laughs, looking up at Phil in amusement and he begins to retort when someone appears at his side

"Leave it Phil." Chris says, looking up at him with a bored expression making Phil back of instantly. Chris Kendall is the coolest guy in school but he really doesn't give a shit. He's a Slytherin as well and he's just cool, nobody really gets why but he is and he's also a bit of a dick.

He and Phil turn and head down the corridor then, Phil turning back to glare at us as they go.

"Why do they hate us so much?" PJ mutters as we head towards Dean who's still crumpled on the floor

"That's a good question," The small guy replies, grabbing Charlie's hand to help pull himself up "Thanks by the way, he just came at me and scared the shit out of me so I couldn't do anything."

"Don't worry about it mate," I reply, patting him on the back with a smile

"C'mon, we'll be dead if we're late for potions!" Tim says as he smiles sympathetically at Dean

"Yeah, let's go." Dean sighs, leading us all down the corridor and towards the beginning of a very odd day.

* * *

**SO! This is my summer project! :D I'm going to try and update as often as possible and as always I'd love you opinions and to have your input in the story! So please review and I will get the next bit up asap! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The first odd thing about the day is that Professor Stump didn't tell us off for being late and then lets us go out into the grounds to study, not that we're currently doing much studying.

PJ's doodling, Jack, Dean and Charlie are playing exploding snap, I'm lead in the sun 'referring' the game (Dean's very competitive) and Tim's sucking face with his bitch of a girlfriend Jennifer. She's pretty don't get me wrong she's got cute blue almond shaped eyes which are always immaculately eyelinered and a pixie nose, excellent cheek bones and long brown curly hair that goes down to her belly button. But she's an absolute bitch to be honest well; she is to us at least.

I laugh as the card explode in Jacks face, making him scream but then sigh as I see a group of people heading in our direction and I groan loudly, sitting up and taking my sunglasses off.

"Battle stations," I say quietly making everyone look in the same direction as me which causes a collection of sighs and groans.

"Why why and also why." Dean mutters, pulling the exploding snap cards into a pile and shoving them into the box

"I've never hated anyone more than these guys." Charlie sighs, running a hand through his hair.

We all watch as Phil, Chris and a group of their Slytherin groupies head towards a group of Hufflepuff who are in our year

"5 Galleons says they pick on Kieren." Jack mutters

"Done," I reply

"GUYS!" Dean sighs, slapping us both on the arms as we watch them pull the small, ginger Hufflepuff up by the collar, his big brown eyes look terrified as they threaten him

"You owe me 5 galleons Dan." Jack chuckles

"Shut up." I groan.

"Should we go help?" Charlie mumbles "He's in our dorm and he's really nice I feel bad I…" he rambles then stops abruptly as they drop Kieren to the ground and turn in our direction again. Phil is the only one who actually walks towards us though

"Fuck fuck fuck." Dean whispers, shrinking back behind Charlie and PJ

"OI Jennifer." Phil says as they reach us. He sneers at Dean who's peeking out from behind PJ but thankfully doesn't make a move on him

"Hmmm, oh hey Phil." She says, looking up from Tim and smiling blindingly up at Phil

"Can you come with us please, thanks." He says bluntly before turning on his heels and heading back to his friends. Jennifer mean while kisses Tim on the cheek and then flounces after him, her long brown hair swishing as she goes.

"Charming." He mutters, frowning after his girlfriend

"She loves you really dude." PJ grins, patting his cheek sympathetically

"Piss off." Tim laughs, shoving PJ's hand away "Now, I'm going to beat you all at Exploding Snap!"

"Bring it bitch." Dean scoffs, pulling the cards out of his pocket and beginning the game once again.

* * *

"That was really weird, the whole Jenny and Tim thing." I mumble to Jack as we climb the stairs up to Gryffindor Tower

"Hmmm well they're not exactly the two most normal people are they, he could do better though." Jack replies, sucking his sugar quill thoughtfully

"And who do you mean when you say better Jack? You?" I chuckle as we climb through the portrait hole

"OH HA HA." He replies sarcastically, punching me in the arm as we head to our dorm

"Well, he's not ugly is he and he likes Spiderman so he's like your perfect guy."

"Daaaaan I don't even know if I like guys so please don't go pushing this onto me!"

"I'm not I'm just saying!"

"Dan, drop it."

"But Jack I…"

"DAN."

"Okay okay shesh." I sigh, rolling my eyes in amusement as Jack glares up at me

"S'not funny." He mumbles

"I'm not laughing!" I reply "I'm just making a point, it's my in adverted way of asking if you'd 'discovered yourself' yet."

"Well my answer is still no, and probably will be for the rest of my fucking life." Jack grumbles, flopping down on his bed

"Don't worry about it, we're still young. It's not like you HAVE to work it out right away is it?"

"You sound like my Mum."

"Yes well get your lazy ass of the bed and tidy your room young man!" I instruct, pulling him up and making him laugh

"Thanks Dan." He smiles

"For what?"

"For being there for me."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" I reply with a grin, hugging him gently then pulling back and clamping my hands on his shoulders "Also I was being serious about tidying the room so get down to it Mister!" I add jokingly

"Yes SIR!" Jack exclaims, saluting me and then turning round to tidy up.

* * *

"I HAVE COME UP WITH AN EXCELLENT PLAN!" PJ exclaims as he sits down opposite Jack and I at dinner

"Do you need to shout mate?" I ask in amusement

"Yes, yes I do because my plan is so excellent!" PJ grins manically, his curly hair a mess, green eyes wide with excitement

"And this plan is?" Jack queries

"To befriend Phil and Chris!"

"PJ ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" I yell

"Language Mr Howell!" Professor Longbottom says as he passes us

"Sorry Sir!" I reply hastily before looking back at PJ in horror "But seriously Peej did someone spike your drink?"

PJ shakes his head vigorously and begins spewing out all this bull shit about them just being 'damaged people' or something. This is super odd behaviour for PJ though he's like president of the Phil and Chris hate club for crying out loud.

Jacks sat looking at PJ with a mixture of amusement and horror as he babbles on and I can practically see his brain trying to work out what the hell he's going on about.

"Peej no offence but that's never going to happen." I say bluntly

"But why not?!" He sighs, looking at me sadly

"We're completely different people why would we get along?" I reply with a shrug

"Yeah plus they hate us like more than anything so why would they want to be our friends?" Jack adds

"Why can't we all just get along?" PJ sighs, staring off into the distance

"The worlds not that simple buddy." Jack replies, looking at him sympathetically "Now stop being all moody and eat cake!" He adds, pushing a big slice of chocolate cake towards him which makes PJ smile.

* * *

**Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I've been on holiday and working and stuff! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**NoMoreNeon****Thank you! :)**

**LoopyLizzie****Thank you hun! I might introduce more youtubers idk, anyone you'd like in particular? I'm gunna try and add some HP characters in as well :3 I also love the whole Bully Phil idea my friend and I came up with it I think its interesting :)**

**9thZFighter****Thanks! That's really sweet! :3**

**I will update asap, please review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
